THINGPOWNIN
THINGPOWNIN is somewhat of a popular user at the forums. At the moment, he is a Pianta. This is what it says in his profile I have been here for about two and a half years now, and I finally hit 10,000 posts. It was a long time coming but I made it. I joined in April '04, and I got most of my posts this year. I still don't really know what my screen name means, but I do have some idea. I think it had something to do with my Yahoo username at the time called THEWHATTHING, and Nintendo Power. Most of my friends here are on the NSider Wrestling Thread that I created, after the old thread we all posted on was locked. That was a little of a sad time here, until I created a new one, and we have been there ever since. Here are just a few right off the top of my head that are good friends of mine from the thread... (If I forgot about someone from the thread, just talk to me about it;)) -OMNIGAMER000 -PAPERMARIOGUY3 -SECSIGHT -TALES1 -DAVEMGAMER I have a few other friends that I can think that are not in the thread, and again, if I don't have you, just let me know;) -ASHKETCHUM135 -DS33 -FIREFLINGER -GAMECUBEDS1 (Who can work for both) -NINTENDOMAN74 -MARS91 (He makes me banners, the make me feel special:p) -Then to anybody that reads my fan-fic Mario's Revenge After I got my Wii last month, and it rocks so much! I just love it. The only games I have right now are Wii Sports (obviously) and Super Paper Mario. I recently got rid of WarioWare because it got really boring, and old. I did the same with Sonic and the Secret Rings. That was essestial in geting SPM. I am waiting for 5 games to come out this year though that I think are going to be r eally awesome! They are in no particular order;) -Resident Evil 4 -Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles -Super Smash Brothers Brawl -WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2008 -Guitar Hero III I also have downloaded 5 games from the Virtual Console so far which are: -Super Mario Brothers (NES) -Super Mario World (SNES) -Kid Icarus (NES) -Tecmo Bowl (NES) -Punch Out (NES) I ended up deleting Kid Icarus because all it was doing was taking up space because I didn't play it. Once I get an SD card, I will download it again and it will be free seeing how I already paid for it. I have 200 points saved right now. I am waiting for Super Mario Brothers 3, but I would have to get more points before I can do that now. SMB3 has to be my favorite Mario Platformer, but Paper Mario is my favorite Mario series. I love everything about Paper Mario, which is why I love Super Paper Mario. Getting my Wii was quite unexpected though when I was supposed to get a DS Lite. I had asked my mom for a DS Lite last year for my birthday in May. I ended up waiting for it, when she finally put it on Layaway in October. Then Wal-Mart got rid of Layaway after Christmas, so I still didn't have it. Then, back in January, my mom finally got the money for it and a shopping spree. When I went to the electronics, they didn't have any, so I called other places. Nobody had any, so my mom tried everthing, until she found out that they got a shipment of Wii's in, and were going to sell them at midnight. So my mom asks me if I would like a Wii, and I almost collapsed from the excitement. She gave me the money and I held onto it until midnight when I went back to Wal-Mart, where they had about 16 Wii's, and I was the fourth and last person in line. I couldn't believe that I actually had my Wii, and I still don't think that it has properly set in that I have it yet:p My Favorite Bands: Linkin Park Three Days Grace Black Stone Cherry (Who is coming to my town...w00t!!!) Disturbed Papa Roach Crossfade Breaking Benjamin Drowning Pool Saliva Finger Eleven Hoobastank Lostprophets Mudvayne Nickleback Red Hot Chili Peppers Sevendust Stone Sour Taproot Theory of a Deadman TRUSTcompany